A Thousand Times Yes
by burninglonghouse
Summary: So Percy and Annabeth are nineteen and well... its just some Percabeth fluff. Oneshot. You're going to have to read to find out. Reviews would be wonderful.


*****I do not own Percy Jackson or anything having to do with him or Mr. Rick Riordan****

* * *

I was walking back to camp after sitting on the shore of the Long Island sound, thinking of everything that has happened to me in the past few years. Defeating the titan lord wasn't on the top though. Neither was becoming invincible at the hands of the river Styx. Being the only child of Poseidon, the sea god, wasn't on the top either. The number one thing hasn't even happened yet. Me, Percy Jackson, marrying the girl, who if she didn't exist, all of these things wouldn't be possible. That girl is Annabeth Chase. I had the ring in my pocket and couldn't help but think how much she helped me throughout the years.  
Now I understand that I got _a lot _of help from other people for these things, but let's look at the facts. If Annabeth didn't have my back I would've died when… I was twelve. She looked out for me before I even knew her, and that's why I… I love her. Okay… I've never actually said those three words to her face yet, but I'm working on it. 'I love you' are three _really_ big words to say for the first time for a guy. I felt for the ring in my jean pocket and it was still there. It was a simple gold band, with two stones in it and an engraving on the bottom. A big old diamond in the middle (from my grandmother's ring) fused with a sapphire representing my godly parent. I had to run errands for weeks for Hephaestus, but that's for another story. Boy does he have to do a lot of crap. It came out nice, but you couldn't tell what stone it was, which was what I was going for. Annabeth loved things unique and I really hoped she would love the ring. There was an engraving of the owl underneath the diamond to represent her mother Athena.

Anyway while I was on the beach I prayed to a few gods, and they must've sensed my seriousness because they all appeared. First was Hephaestus. He finally dropped off the ring muttering something about ungrateful demi-gods and poorly running errands. Then my father appeared happier than ever. He was so excited for me and gave me his blessing. He told me something that made me blush and I'd rather not repeat that. Then Aphrodite dropped by. I only prayed for her thanks for sending me Annabeth, but she gave me a gift because she was so proud of our love conquering all. She gave me a tie, great right? Now a tie may not sound exciting, but it was the nicest tie I've ever seen. It was blue, my favorite color, and had… I sound like one of her kids, let me stop. Anyway, then Athena came to visit me. I almost crapped myself asking for her blessing. She said yes, it took a really long too, and she also said not to hurt her daughter. If I did… I'd rather not talk about the consequences. Finally the goddess Hera came down. I prayed to her for a blessed marriage and… well… she _screamed _at me. Like, the kind of scream that rattled some trees. She yelled about how disrespectful my girlfriend was and everything. Eventually, after fifteen minutes of screaming, and a really angry Percy Jackson who was about to scream at a goddess (it'ss not like I haven't gotten in a fight with an Olympian before), Zeus came down and escorted her away. He winked at me before going into his true form so I think he'll keep us safe, which surprised me even more. Anyway, after all of that I left the beach, and walked to my cabin still carefully holding the tie that Aphrodite gave me.  
I changed my shirt and shoes into something more formal. Black dress shoes and a white dress shirt along with Aphrodite's tie. It really made my eyes pop. I was half way out the door of my cabin when I noticed something on my dresser. I walked up to it and it was a box wrapped in fish wrapping paper with a card attached to it. I opened the card and it was from my father, Poseidon.  
It read: "Pursues… My favorite son. I hope this will help you tonight. I heard you had a run in with my sister; forgive her, she holds grudges. Anyhow, I hope this keeps you smelling like your old man".  
I opened the box and it was an unmarked bottle of cologne. I sprayed some and it was my favorite smell in the world, the beach. I felt like I was on top of the world as I walked out. Annabeth had no idea what was coming for her tonight. I was a nineteen year old Seaweed Brain ready to say 'I love you' for the first time and propose to the girl who saved my life more than I could count.

I knocked on the Athena cabin's door and Annabeth's half-brother Malcolm answered.  
"Oh… it's _you_" he said looking at me as if I did something wrong.  
"What did I do?" I asked confused. He never was mean to me before, so it irked me that he was being nasty with me.  
"My mother said some things about you, and to be honest, I nor she likes you… at all. However, I cannot control my half-sister, so… don't hurt her" he said making room for me to walk in. I shook my head and walked to where Annabeth stayed. I'm going to put this as nicely as possible… she _really_ wasn't expecting me. She was sitting up in her bed, in pretty revealing pajamas (a bra and boxer shorts) with Daedal us laptop. Her hair was in a ponytail and curled around her neck, she really was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Anyway, she was typing and computing so rigorously that she didn't notice me in the doorway. I cleared my throat, because I don't know what Malcolm would do if he caught me staring.

"What?" she asked still engrossed in the laptop. She was staring, as far as I could see, at some plan and was taking notes on another document.  
"Is this what you do at night? It's pretty sexy" I teased leaning on the doorframe. She turned around and covered herself in one quick motion.  
"Percy! Who let you up here?" she asked. I smiled and walked over to her. I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. The blanket slipped a little bit and before anything started she pulled away lifting the blanket. She looked me up and down. "Why are you all dressed up?"  
"I was thinking that we could go out tonight. I have a picnic set up on the beach for us, or we can fly Blackjack into Manhattan and grab dinner, we don't technically even have to be at camp" I said running my fingers through my hair.  
"Give me ten minutes" she said closing the laptop. I walked out of the room and shut the door behind myself and then walked out of the cabin and whistled for Blackjack. I really didn't have a picnic set up, and I knew she was going to dress for the city.

He came in seconds "Hey boss, you look nice, hot date tonight?"  
"Yea, can you give me and Annabeth a ride into the city?" I asked him.  
"No problem boss, where do you want to go?"  
"I was thinking dinner at the Plaza, that place was special to us, then maybe some ice cream at a Ben and Jerry's or something, and then the park. Is that okay? Maybe you can find yourself a lady horse to spend the night with or something"  
"Yea I can" he whinnied. Just then he pointed his head up to where there was a window on the Athena cabin. Annabeth was half way out of it, her hair brushed out and make-up on her face.  
"Formal or informal?" she yelled. I shrugged and she got frustrated. "Seaweed Brain…" she mumbled before shutting the window.  
"I gotta go grab some cash Blackjack, I'll be right back" I said before running to my cabin. I grabbed the wad of cash I earned from lifeguarding at my college pool. I didn't get into a great college, but a CUNY one was good enough for my mom, and Annabeth didn't mind tutoring me. She got into NYU and her school was only a few train rides from mine, which was great. Anyway I ran back to the Athena cabin, making sure that I still had the ring in my pocket.

And there she was. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen, my Annabeth standing there in a black dress and heels. Her hair was curly like the princess I saw my first day here, and she had a little bit of make-up on, accentuating her eyes. I couldn't help the instinct in me and without a word I kissed her very passionately. When we came up for air I said something I wanted to save for later in the evening, but it sort of slipped out. "I love you", I said kissing her again. Her hands went to my head and we stood there like that until one of the cooler Athena kid's wolf whistled walking into the cabin. She looked at me.  
"Percy… do you really mean that?" she asked grabbing my hands. Her head was cocked to the side as if she really was confused.  
"Of course wise girl, now come on, let's go out" I said walking her over to Blackjack. I got on the Pegasus and helped Annabeth up. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder as soon as Blackjack took off.  
"You know" she said "I… I love you too"  
"Yea, I sorta figured" I said. She laughed and breathed heavily through her nose.  
"You smell so good" she said nuzzling my shoulder.  
"Nothing of that nature will happen on _my_ back" Blackjack said to me. I laughed and Annabeth looked at me really confused.  
"What did he say?" she asked me.  
"He said that we're almost there" I said not completely lying. The Skyline was in full view and we landed in a couple of minutes.

I'd honestly be lying if I said I remembered every detail of the night. It was like a montage of images in my head until the park. We were walking into the park hand in hand and we found a bench that suited us. It was in front of a clearing, which was empty. We talked about family and camp and other things until I couldn't help it anymore. She noticed that I was losing focus.

"Is something wrong Percy?" she asked me. Our hands were interlocked and I pulled mine away. I got up and knelt down. She looked so happy until I tied my shoe smiling. "Jerk" she said to me as she folded her arms. I looked up at her and she looked down at me.  
"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" I asked standing up in front of her. She shook her head.  
"Percy, my mother" she started saying before I bent down to kiss her. "Well maybe…" she said as I pulled her up.  
"Nothing will happen. I promise, I mean stay as in just stay; I wouldn't do that to you. I want to wait" I said sincerely. I meant that too, I wouldn't want to ruin something as beautiful as young romance. Granted we were both legal, but Annabeth was my one and only. I don't want anything to happen to that, sex could ruin it.  
"Good, my mother is wrong then. Where too?" she asked swinging my hand. I really didn't care about Athena's thoughts about me anymore. I knew she hated me, but it didn't really matter.  
"I know, let's go back to the Plaza, I know a guy there that can give us a room without a reservation" I said. I hailed a cab instead of Blackjack. For all I knew, he was schmoozing up some lady horse, which knowing him, he probably was.

We made it into the room and it was nothing like the day of the final battle. They redecorated and it wasn't as dirty. I checked my pocket and the ring was still there.  
"So…" she said. There was a silence in the room, and her saying that made it awkward.  
"So…" I said. I shook my head. "I don't want to play this game Annabeth. I'm going to check the closet, I hope they have pajamas for us" I said walking over to the closet. Sure enough, there was a pair of pajamas for us. Oh crap. One pair of pajamas for the two of us. Even though I didn't care for her thoughts, I knew that Athena would kill me. I tossed the packet to her. "Here, I'll sleep in my jeans and tank-top" I said unbuttoning my shirt to reveal the white shirt underneath. She looked relieved.  
"Okay, I'll go and change" she said walking to the bathroom. I had a few seconds to hide the ring, so I hid it in the drawer with the bibles, she'd never look there. When she came out, her hair was in a bun and, if anyone could make over baggy pajamas look cute, she could. She looked like… I don't know, but it made me want to give her a hug, which I did. "What was that for Seaweed Brain?" she asked as I pulled away. I smiled.  
"I don't know Wise Girl, I just wanted to give you a hug" I said walking to the desk. I took off the dress shirt and tie and put them on top of where I put my shoes and socks off. I still felt like I wasn't ready for bed though. I normally slept in sweat pants and commando, so this was sort of uncomfortable. She was staring at me, blushing. "What?" I asked her, flattening my hair.  
"Nothing" she said turning around. I walked over to her and hugged her from behind. She shivered at my breath on her neck. "I'm tired" she said. I turned her head and kissed her. We somehow ended up making out on the bed. Her hair was out of its bun and I was shirtless. This is pretty much as far as we've gotten in three years, and honestly, I was happy with that.

I don't remember who fell asleep first, but I definitely woke up first. The sun was rising and through the window, and there was a beautiful view of the city. My hand was on her stomach and she was pressed up against my front. It was the most comfortable I've ever been, but I had to hatch my plan. I got up trying not to move her around too much, and she, thankfully, didn't wake up. I went into the drawer and the ring (thank the gods) was still there. I slipped the ring on her left hand finger and crawled back into bed, not waking her up again. On my way into bed, I noticed it was only six thirty in the morning, but Annabeth was an early riser, she'd be up soon.  
Soon my ass. She woke up at twelve as I laid there counting ceiling tiles, which was so, so, so, _so_ hard for someone with ADHD and dyslexia. There either were 157, 751, 389, or 557 tiles on the ceiling. I forgot which. Maybe it was 172. Anyway, she woke up and turned around to wake me up, but was surprised when she met my eyes. She kissed me and we laid there, staring into each other's eyes for a while. It's like her eyes were staring into my soul or something, I'm the farthest thing from a deep guy, but whatever we were doing, was some deep stuff.

"Good morning" I said grabbing her hand. I didn't put any pressure on her ring. I wanted her to find out for herself.  
"Good morning, how long have you been up? You have bags under your eyes" she said tracing her finger under my eye.  
"Six thirty. I didn't want to wake you, so I just sat here holding you. I counted ceiling tiles. It drove me _insane_" I said. She blushed like a little kid.  
"You could've woke me up, I wouldn't have cared" she said. I shrugged letting go of her hand. I swung my legs from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She stretched out on the bed and propped her head on "Where are you going Seaweed Brain?" she asked me. She still didn't notice the ring. She looked really cute, but in a sexy way, and I used all of the self-control I had left not to walk over there and give her a _really_ good morning.  
"I've been up for five and a half hours, I really have to pee" I said going into the bathroom. Before I shut the door, I heard the springs in the mattress moving. I really hoped that meant she was getting up. I did my business and washed my face. I thought that I still smelt like the beach, which I didn't mind too much. I went out of the bathroom, only to be jumped by Annabeth. She wrapped her legs around my hips and grabbed my head.  
"Yes" she said as she kissed me. It was the kind of kiss that made my legs weak and my brain turn into oatmeal, but then again, that happened a lot with Annabeth. I felt like I was the luckiest man in the world at that point, and I knew I was. "A thousand times yes"


End file.
